


A secret trick

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [162]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Mostly Dialog, Secrets, Shakespeare, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: How to get what you want by Sherlock Holmes!





	A secret trick

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Love….” Sherlock was trying to get John’s attention.

Eyes still on his novel, John simply hums.

“You love me?”

“Yep.”

“You know that I love Shakespeare.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize?” The doctor replies with a playful smirk.

“I really do. I think he’s one of…” But John interrupts what was probably going to be a long tirade.

“You know, Sherlock, it was a joke.”

“I don’t go to theatre often though…” Sherlock sighs. “Too many people that can’t keep their mouth shut… I remember a time when…”

“To the point, love. Trying to read right now.”

“I only love a few directors in fact. And the best one, nowadays, is Robert Lepage.”

“Robert who?”

“John! How can you don’t know him?”

“Ok, he’s the best… So?”

“He’s finally doing a Shakespeare! Could you imagine! Shakespeare AND Lepage at Stratford!”

“And you want to go...” John smiles.  _A week-end in Stratford-upon-Avon, I can do that_. “Ok, we can go... Shakespeare is nice...”

“Really!! Great! Because I just purchased our plane tickets and…”

“PLANE?”

“Yes, of course, Lepage is doing it as a guest director at the Stratford Festival in Ontario.”

“Ontario… in Canada?”

“Don’t be daft, John, of course, Ontario is in Canada.” Sherlock kisses a stunned John, ecstatic that his little trick worked and that his boyfriend also loved the Bard.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just booked my tickets for Stratford Festival! And that Robert Lepage is going to be there!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
